1. Field
The following description relates to a neural network training apparatus and method, and a speech recognition apparatus and method.
2. Description of Related Art
The latest speech recognition technology is attracting a lot of attention compared to previous speech recognition technology. The reason for this is that when speech recognition technology is implemented, the use of Internet information, e-commerce, or a variety of ubiquitous environments may be more conveniently operated through speech in addition to Internet access or the use of office or other services may be enabled to meet a variety of a user's needs even when the user is driving a vehicle or performing other tasks in which it is difficult for a user to use his or her hands.
An important problem in speech recognition technology is to efficiently remove noise from a surrounding environment. A mismatch between a training environment and an actual speech recognition environment due to the noise from the surrounding environment is one of the main causes of a decrease in the speech recognition performance of a speech recognition system.